The Descendant of Vongola Secondo
by Kajune
Summary: Tsuna's son must fight against Vongola Secondo's descendant for the position of Vongola Undicesimo, who will be victorious? -Full Summary Inside- 27K 6918 DaemonOC SecondoOC OCOC
1. Melodine

**Title** : The Descendant of Vongola Secondo

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance / Adventure

**Warning** : Contains maleXmale content. Mpreg. OOCness. OCs.

**Summary** : No one knew that Primo's successor had a son, and neither did Secondo himself. When the descendant of that child comes to take the position of Vongola Undicesimo, Tsuna's own son must fight against the third wielder of the Flame of Wrath. Who will come out victorious? And who will Primo decide as the true successor? 27K 6918 DaemonOC SecondoOC OCOC

* * *

**Melodine**

She wasn't the finest woman of her time, but her beauty was amazing. Very few men succeed in resisting her, even those from higher Mafia families than her father's. Gorgeous Melodine is the daughter of an Italian Mafia boss, who is close friends with Giotto, the Mafia boss of a kind family. During times of celebration, her widowed father would invite her to the Vongola family, where she would always meet with the attracting one called Primo.

He was one of the few who didn't fall for her beauty or smell, that goes the same for his nephew, Ricardo. Many men at the Vongola family enjoy her company, especially when she dances, brushing her long brown hair everywhere, releasing more of the strawberry smell. The dresses she wears to these exciting parties are always so fabulous, since she wants to look her best in front of her father's superiors.

Today she wears a long white dress decorated with red and pink roses, and once again, men come to compliment her from all ranks. Although many eyes are frozen at her, Melodine's blue eyes can't stop staring at the cruel and cold-hearted heir to the Vongola family. Ricardo's hair is long and black, and his eyes are green eyes. His strength exceeds many, and his position towers all but one. She wished she could gain his attention, even for a short while.

For all her life she has not met a man as indifferent as him, leading her to slightly fall for him. At times when she gets to speak to the man's uncle, she would ask about him. Giotto often tells her that Ricardo is very lonely, and isn't interested in any women. What he cares about most is making his life worth living. It's not that Vongola Primo hasn't even tried to make things better for his beloved and only living relative, but for some reason the eighteen years old man has grown very distance from him, to the point where he would attack Primo simply for going into the wrong room.

Hearing all this make Melodine fear Ricardo, but she can't help but feel even more attracted to him. However, like he has been described as by many, he is a powerful man who carries no strong ties to anyone or anything but himself. It is without the slightest doubt that this will ever change.

Though Melodine continues to have hope.

* * *

It was mean to seduce a drunk man, but her body and heart have been craving for the man in black for far too long. Three years she has gone without expressing her love or talking to him, let alone get anywhere more than meter near him because of his deadly aura.

Still, after Primo had carried her drunk father out of the bar the two Vongola members were invited too, she began seducing a tired and drunk Ricardo until he kissed her passionately. She could tell that he was a virgin, while during these past three years she had given up hers due to the loneliness of being unable to be touched by this man. The two kiss, and without a doubt that Primo was yet to come back inside, she pulled said man's nephew over to one of the rooms with double beds, and seduced him even further.

When they were done, she quickly got both of them fully dressed and pretended that she had taken Ricardo to the bathroom because he felt sick just like her father. Primo believed her, and decided to take his beloved back home on his own, leaving Melodine to take her father back herself. They went in different directions, and until Ricardo was out of her sight, she kept looking back at the two.

The next morning, the satisfied lady realized that she was pregnant, and was certain that Ricardo was the father. She was also certain that her child could become the heir to the Vongola family and also her father's family. Overjoyed and eager to spread the news, she made her way to her love interest after arriving at another Vongola family celebration, only to run right back home in tears when she learned that he didn't remember a thing.

It's not wrong for him to forget, it's actually best that he did. Primo would kill her or more likely punish her for doing such a thing and lying about it. Her father would do no different, as he had promised to allow no harm to come near either the Vongola family current and future bosses.

If she were to give birth, her father mustn't find out. It's best if she got married to someone else and have their child, to hide the truth of Ricardo's child.

It's best this way, but that won't stop her from telling her baby who's the real father. A child should always know their parents.

After nine months, Melodine successfully gives birth to a healthy baby boy in secret, and names him after his father, the current boss of the Vongola family at the time. She will raise him well, and make sure that one day he will take on the position as boss of the Vongola Family and not Primo's choice. Either he will become boss, or his descendants, it's all the same to her.


	2. Tsunayo and Ricard

**Title** : The Descendant of Vongola Secondo

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Tsunayo and Ricard**

It's a horrible thing to forgot that today is his own son's birthday. The small bundle of joy came rushing into his father's office asking for his present, only to find out out that Vongola Decimo had yet to prepare one. Tsuna felt awful realizing his mistake, and even worse when his wife, Kyoko, started scolding him for it.

His only child has just turned eight years old, and he was just too busy with work to remember that. Well, that excuse didn't work with Kyoko when she reminded him that he didn't forget Kyoi's birthday, and he was nothing more than the future mist guardian of Tsunayo. There wasn't really anything Tsuna could say that wouldn't make it look like he was neglecting his son, and for that, Kyoko began to cry.

Tsunayo is an orange-haired boy who bears a lot of resemblance to his father, most noticeably his hairstyle. Much like Vongola Decimo, he is kind-hearted and gentle, and as stated by Reborn, has a hidden potential. He is good friends with all of his father's friends and allies, that includes the younger Kyoi, who's hair is a jet black color and eyes are blue. Both kids are gifted with amazing skills, but have yet to be trained on how to unleash it.

As the only son of Vongola Decimo, he is the true heir to his ancestor's Mafia family, and he knows that himself. In fact, many have tried to teach him the ways of being a boss to prove to the world that this boy is fit to lead the kind family. Gokudera is usually the one to try and make this happen, much to his beloved boss' annoyance. Tsunayo's parents don't really want their son to take part in anything involving with the Mafia except for parties and celebrations held by the Vongola family. Both see him as not ready, despite the amount of proof one can provide them with.

When the time comes, Tsuna will do his best to make his son strong and great, with his own guardians by his side to help him along the way. Kyoko will try to help too, as well as Haru, Bianchi and many others. The only ones who refuse to help are the Varia, the assassins who continue to not respect Vongola Decimo and his family, but they still do the missions they are given, unless the missions are too boring or not fit for them.

Dino is also one of those who are willing to lead Tsunayo into the right path, and at the same time has the desire to become the future tutor of his ex-student's son, Kyoi. His desire is often crushed right in front of his face by Hibari Kyoya, a mother who loves his child enough not to let the older male fill his mind up with lies. The one chosen to be Kyoi's tutor are his parents and Reborn. If necessary, Tsuna will be the illusionist's tutor too.

Though every time Tsuna tests the boy's abilities, he is always tangled in vines. This makes the currently upset father more afraid of Kyoi's evil father, Rokudo Mukuro. Some times Tsuna wishes that the two never had a son together, so he wouldn't have to get into so much trouble re-decorating his office as well as be careful enough not to make the slightest mistake about anything when Kyoi's around, or the protective Hibari will _murder _him the next time he does.

After scolding him for half an hour, Kyoko leaves her husband's office with her eyes still looking a bit watery, but at least Tsuna had tried to calm her down with soft words and kisses. He is however, so ashamed of himself that he doesn't feel like moving from his desk. It's not that he sees Kyoi more important than Tsunayo, no, it's just that he has been awfully busy this week that he must of gotten his mind messed up, believing that his son's birthday is still yet to come.

He didn't tell this to Kyoko, because it still is his fault for forgetting, and like all bad boys, he must be punished. Sadly, no one has the guts to do so, and those who do are always stopped. This kind of situation is very stressful for Tsuna, because he can't do anything that's right. The only thing his head can come up with is to jump off a cliff and let his son take his role, as if anyone will allow that.

While resting his head on his desk with his mind drifting off elsewhere, the door to his office is opened, and having not heard or noticed anything, Tsuna remains still. A boy around the age of twelve enters the newly decorated room. His eyes are green and his hair is black, and he is wearing a neat black suit. With a serious face he approaches the desk, and believing that this person is still awake, the mysterious one speaks.

"I am here to take the position of Vongola Undicesimo."

His words force Tsuna back into reality in an instant. With a surprised expression, Tsuna sits up and looks directly at the boy's face. He can't believe what he's just heard. Other than Tsunayo, there isn't anyone able to become candidate for the position of Vongola Undicesimo, yet this strange child desires to take the role.

"Who are you?" Vongola Decimo asks, curious to know more about this stranger.

Said boy smirks, unknowingly sending shivers up Tsuna's spine. There's something about this kid that isn't right.

"My name is Katana Ricard, and in your son's stead I will become boss."

The boy's words anger Tsuna, who has grown to hate those who wish to steal the positions from others. He has seen to many of them, and therefore, he can't hide his rage. He stands up, and glares at the intruder. Now heading into his mid-twenties, Tsuna has learned not to tolerate such an act, so he won't be as kind as he used to be.

"No you can't, especially when you don't carry the blood of Primo!"

Ricard laughs, somewhat satisfied with the boss' reply. His reaction only angers Tsuna further.

"Vongola Decimo, I am the descendant of Vongola Secondo, and therefore I'm the rightful heir to the Vongola family."

His words stun the boss beyond any other statement. Lost in thought, Tsuna fails to reply.


End file.
